


Special occasions, like a good rawing

by flintrage



Category: Black Sails
Genre: I'll update the pairings and tags as I actually write them, Implied mentions of D/s dynamics, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut that isn't afraid to laugh at itself, handjobs, mentions of pegging, mentions of threesomes, postcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: “You might actually have the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.”Thomas pauses, regarding him- or more specifically, regarding the flaccid dick he’s now weighing in his hand like he’s perusing aubergines at a vegetable stall.He adds thoughtfully: “Except, perhaps, for my wife’s.”Silver chokes, attractively, on his own spit.





	Special occasions, like a good rawing

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas and Silver are fucking, or getting to it. The topic of Miranda pegging James comes up, because of course it does.
> 
> Also known as: deciding to write smut and being thoroughly unsurprised when it comes out in The Shitpost Writing Style rather than the intended one.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as are ideas for further chapters, so on and so forth.

“You might actually have the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.” 

Thomas pauses, regarding him- or more specifically, regarding the flaccid dick he’s now weighing in his hand like he’s perusing aubergines at a vegetable stall. 

He adds thoughtfully: “Except, perhaps, for my wife’s.”

Silver chokes, attractively, on his own spit.

“She has several,” Thomas continues, mercifully ignoring Silver’s reaction and the way his cock has started to take an interest in the way Thomas is handling it. “But only _one_ bigger than this. It’s for special occasions.”

If he’d known this bastard was going to _talk_ so much, he might have reconsidered bedding him.

Then again: the lack of seriousness with which Thomas seems to treat sex is comforting, in a way. It makes him feel far less pressured to perform in any particular way, and if he were to decide he’d rather stop now and just talk for the rest of the evening, he doesn’t think it would be awkward. It’s reassuring.

“Special occasions,” Silver echoes, raising his eyebrows. He props himself up on his elbows, looking at where Thomas is shuffling farther down the bed to lie between his thighs. 

Thomas rests a cheek on his hip and repeats: “Special occasions.”

“Are we just going to keep saying ‘special occasions’ over and over, or are you going to tell me what those occasions _are?”_

A thumb swipes experimentally over the head of Silver’s cock, too dry and sensitive: Silver jerks at the unpleasant intensity of it, then glares down at him. Thomas is thoroughly unapologetic.

“Well, since you asked...” Thomas’ smile is all mischief. “Haven’t you ever wanted to _fuck_ the attitude out of James for a little while?”

Silver stares at him. "You know that we haven't--"

"I didn't ask about anything you _had_ done, Long. I asked what you'd _wanted_ to do. Anyway, it was rhetorical: she uses an absolute _behemoth_ of a phallus to fuck some sense into James when he's being unreasonable."

Silver's mouth has gone dry. His cock throbs in Thomas' hand. He tries to sound nonchalant and instead succeeds in sounding like his voice is about to crack with the strain of it. "Does it work?" 

Thomas grins wickedly up at him, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his hip. "Would you like to find out?"

Silver hesitates.


End file.
